


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Awkward Flirting, Changbin is bad at feelings, Dramedy, Human Felix, Language of Flowers, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pastel Felix, Romantic Comedy, Seo Changbin-centric, Slow Burn, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Vampire Han Jisung | Han, Vampire Seo Changbin, Work In Progress, human chan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: "But he bought me flowers.""Excuse me Prince of Darkness,some people might consider that sweet."
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 6





	Untitled

**11:35 AM**

He was shocked when he opened the door for the first time today.

There at his feet was a bouquet of red,thornless roses.He looked around and didn't see anyone nearby. _Who the hell sent these?_ He wondered. _Do I have a stalker or something?_

He was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a voice calling his name."Changbin-ah!What's taking you so long?" _Looks like Chan's finally awake._


End file.
